Away We Go
by TheInkredibleHanny
Summary: Peter flew alone until he saw Grace Chase, great granddaughter of Wendy. Until he noticed that she had, hidden in the right hand corner of her mouth, a kiss- the same kiss that he and Wendy had shared years ago. R&R Please!c:
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: hello, all!(: So I love Peter Pan. I think it is the cutest love story of all time. I love the imagination and creativity behind the story. I love the idea that every kid grows up- except one. I made this little FF up to appease my racing thoughts after the original Peter Pan story had ended. This is just a "what if" scenario. So tell me if you like or not! The reader's word is always appreciated!((: **

Peter flew here every night.

Just to check up on her, make sure she was okay. He had come every night, not for long, of course, but he would still come. Just to see her, to be near her in a way that made him wish he was closer, made him wish that he would have stayed.

But he hadn't, so he watched.

He watched as Wendy grew, became a woman, got a job, married, had children, grown old…

Died.

His heart broke that day, and Peter had no reason to return ever again.

Yet he did. Curiously he would watch Wendy's children grow, become men and women, get jobs, marry, have children, grow old…

And he stayed the same. Young forever.

It was a week ago that he had found himself at the same window of Wendy's nursery, the same room that he stole her from, that brought on the adventures they shared. That was long, long ago. A memory that he needed to forget.

He had firmly believed he had gotten over it until a week ago, at Wendy's nursery window.

She stepped into the room, took off her jacket and shoes, and turned on a nearby radio. She was wearing pants and a shirt (odd for Peter to see a girl wear, but apparently that was the style now) and her hair was down in simple waves. He had never seen this girl before, he was keeping watch on Wendy's other legacies, but he knew her almost instantly.

"Wendy," he whispered.

But it wasn't Wendy. The harder Peter looked, the more he could see that. She had more freckles on her nose than Wendy had, she was older than when Peter had first met Wendy, too.

_And I watched Wendy die_, he thought miserably as he looked at this girl.

But- look! There! Hidden in the right hand corner of her mouth… a kiss.

Peter's heart sped up as he recognized the exact same kiss that he had shared with Wendy all those years ago on the Jolly Roger. This girl was not Wendy at all, but he didn't care. She _was_ Wendy for all he cared. This was the same girl that he fell in love with all those years ago.

Peter flew back to Neverland as fast as he possibly could. "Tink!" he cried, "Tinkerbell!"

The fairy appeared before his eyes an instant later. Together they both flew back to the Lost Boy's new home (the first had been infiltrated by Hook and his croons) hidden in the base of one of the mountains of Neverland.

"Tink," Peter said, tone rushed. "Tinkerbell, I found her. I found her. I know this sounds completely crazy, but its _her_. I swear, Tink! She has it, she has the kiss! _My_ kiss!"

Tink was silent, for once.

The Lost Boys, however, were not.

"What?" "Who?" "Huh?" were among the top few questions thrown out by them.

The Lost Boys were not the same boys that had lived with Peter when he had met Wendy, she had taken those few back with her to live in the real world. But since then, Peter had found more and more Lost Boys wandering around the real world, needing to leave.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Gingsley, the eldest of the lost boys asked. Though Gingsley was the oldest, that did not mean he was the wisest, it simply meant that he was in charge when Peter was not there.

Smittey said quietly, "The Wendy Lady. I thought you said she was-"

"Dead, Smittey, I know. This isn't Wendy. But it's _her_," Peter said, didn't know how else to explain it.

"The one with the Kiss?" Mundin asked.

Peter nodded. "The one with the Kiss."

Now, a few days later, the smallest and most innocent of the Lost Boys, Tiny, was down looking for food by the river. Something odd had caught his eye: a man, lying on the ground, still in the river, but enough so he could breathe.

Tiny rushed over to the man. He was dirty, and he smelled awful. Tiny had assumed that the only reason the man didn't smell worse was because of the water that he was lying in. Tiny picked up a nearby stick and poked the man with it.

The man did nothing.

Tiny got closer, fearing the man was dead. What was he going to tell Peter!

Suddenly, the man grabbed Tiny by the ankle and yanked him to the ground.

Tiny let out a cry of shock and pain, tried to wriggle free.

The man was on top of Tiny in an instant, poking something sharp into Tiny's neck. Looking down, Tiny realized that the man's right hand was gone, replaced with a menacing looking hook instead.

Tiny gulped.

"Where is Pan?" the man asked.

"I… I don't know, sir," Tiny replied, trying his hardest not to show fear.

The man slowly stood, lifting Tiny with him. "If I were you, I would tell me."

"Well, sir, he- um- usually goes at nights to watch.."

"Watch _what_?" the man asked, losing patience.

"To watch _her_. You see sir, he's found her, isn't that lovely?"

"Peachy," the man with the hook replied. His tone suddenly changed, though. "My boy… you mean to tell me that he has found _her_? His Wendy?"

Tiny tried looking for an escape. "Yes, sir. He said that it isn't Wendy, but it is _her_. She has the Kiss, sir, you see…"

The man's eyes grew wide with understanding. "I think," he started slowly, "you and I should talk, young man."

Tiny didn't like the sound of where this was going.

It all started when the window to my room slid open by itself for the fourth time.

I sighed, past the point of being afraid- I was more annoyed than anything right now. I stalked over to my window, slammed it shut, and bolted the lock on the top of the pane _extra_ tight this time. I was about to be late for the party, a party that I couldn't afford to miss. I looked myself over in the mirror once more to make sure that I looked alright.

I looked good, I suppose. I was wearing my vintage looking navy blue mini dress with boots, my hair in simple waves- how I usually wear it. I had light hair and light eyes, my grandmother tells me I look almost exactly like her mother, Wendy. I never knew her, but I have heard much about her: story teller, a novelist, an adventure seeker. Still to this day, no one knows where she and her brothers went when they were reported missing one night, and returned a week later.

But I wasn't Wendy Darling. I was Grace Chase, great granddaughter, but other than that completely different people. Yes, I knew all of the stories; I had been told the same stories since I was a little girl. But I was seventeen now, the stories had stopped years ago.

The window slid open for a fifth time.

I spun to look in shock and anger at the window. I was almost positive I had latched it. I _had_ latched it. I gave a defiant stomp of my foot and stormed out of my room.

A few minutes later I returned, bike chain and lock in hand. This window was going to _stay shut_ whether it liked it or not. I made my way to the window, gripped the top pane, and pushed down.

A man stepped through my window, just then. I didn't scream, didn't even jump in surprise. Though I did not know why. Every bone in my body was telling me to _runrunrunrun_! But I didn't listen. Maybe because the man was so oddly dressed: big hat with a large feather, the works- dressed just like a… pirate. Or maybe it was the wonder of how he had gotten to my window in the first place. He didn't look like he was up for scaling a wall anytime soon.

Or maybe it was because I knew him, and deep down, I knew it.

"Captain Hook," I said, almost absently.

"My, my. Wendy Darling. You sure have grown."

"Wendy? I'm not-"

And with that he grabbed me by the hair and smashed my head into my bedroom wall as hard as he could, pounding everything into blackness.

**a/n: Um, so right now Im getting a "Return to Neverland" feel, but its not going to be like the movie at all, promise! I had actually made this story up in my head long before I had even heard of the second story, but the next chapter is going to be a little similar, only slightly though. The rest of the story is going to be entirely from my head. Promise(: **

**So read and review and let me guys know what you think of it! **

**Peace!(:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Sorry this has taken so long, guys. I've had the worst case of writers block anyone can think of, but I finally decided to take a stab at it today, and this is what I came up with! **

**So I hope you guys forgive me for the long wait, and enjoy!  
**

The incessant sloshing sound of water was what eventually woke me up, lapping the side of something repeatedly, the sound shaking me from my sleep. I could tell without opening my eyes that I was in an up in an upright position. What had happened? Why did my head hurt so bad? Why do I feel sea sick? Am I tied up!

Oh, God, I was.

I tried to think of everything I had been taught about rapes and kidnappings. Not much came to mind but the fact that wherever you were you had to get out as soon as you possible could, or else..

Did someone drug me at the party? It was odd, I remembered seeing a pirate..

I opened my eyes and yelped in surprise. I wasn't in some creepers basement, I was tied to a mast of a ship- a huge ship- with sails and steerage and everything. I could even hear the splash of the ocean against the sides of the ship.

Where was I?

I was suddenly surrounded by men. Old, ugly, scary-looking men.

"Nice of you to join us," a careless voice said. The man that spoke had a soft voice, sweet as honey, but with a bitter aftertaste. I suddenly saw who spoke. It was the man that was in my room, the one that had come in through my window. The man who was unmistakably the one in my bedtime stories I had heard as a small child. This man could only fit the infamous description of none other than Captain Hook. "Would you care to tell me your name?" he asked.

I stared at him, at the man I had heard about in fictional stories. The stories that my great grandmother had made years ago. It looked as if he hadn't aged at all. But, the end of the story…

"You died," I said, more to myself than to anyone in particular.

Okay, this was not real. It simply wasn't true. I had to tell myself this over and over. I was either dreaming, or insane. And I was definitely not insane.

But the wind on my cheeks felt so real, and the sky was so blue...

And the hook that had just lodged itself into the wooden plank inches from my face was definitely real.

"Tell me your name, girly," the man said once again.

"Well, it's definitely not girly," I replied. Was it just me, or were his eyes getting red? I raised my eyebrows.

"Fine. Don't tell me, I guess it doesn't matter anyway. In no time Pan will come to your rescue, get himself killed, and you will be free to go." I had just noticed from the corner of my eye some of Hook's crew readying a cannon.

As I recalled the bedtime story my mother had told me as a child, I furrowed my brow. "Um," I started, "as great as that plan sounds… from what I heard, it didn't go that smoothly last time you tried this," I said.

Oh, yeah, his eyes were definitely red.

"I mean, no offense," I quickly covered, "but I'm not even Wendy."

The man shook his darkly curled head. "Oh, my darling," he said, "you are in no way the same Wendy I once met. But you are more like her than you think, and Pan knows this. You posses the one thing he wants in this world. Peter Pan will surely come."

"And what's that?" I asked cautiously.

Hook leaned in, so close that his face blocked out everything else from my view. I saw my own face reflected in his dark eyes, the open sky behind me, the clouds, and something else in the sky- something distinctly human. My eyes widened.

"Captain!" one of the crew members called. "He's here!"

Hook smiled- or what I thought was a smile for him. His eyes shone, and his mouth formed some sort of happy grimace, his facial hair moving along with his upper lip. It was one of the scariest things I've seen in my life. "And now, my darling," Hook said sweetly, his breath smelling foul as it hit my face, "we say our final farewell." He raised his hook up menacingly, the metal glinting in the light of the sun, and swung down toward me...

And sliced the rope that was holding me to the mast of the ship. I gasped in both shock and relief. With all of my might, I shoved the man with the hook away from me and ran for the edge of the boat. I didn't exactly know what this would accomplish, but it was better than just sitting there and playing the part of Bait. I wasn't completely helpless.

But someone had snagged me by the back of my dress before I could make it to the edge of the ship. I was thrust backwards, and I felt a sharp, cold metal pushing my chin up. "Where do you think you're going, darling?" Hook rasped in my ear. "You just about missed out on all of the fun."

"Oh, captain Hooooooook?" someone sang from somewhere above. I cast my eyes upward to see a boy sitting on the mast of the great ship, smiling down at the crew of Pirates below. His eyes met mine, and his smile faltered briefly. He stood. "A little birdie told me you were trying to kill me... again."

Hook pushed me forward, his hook held steadily underneath my jaw. "Come down here, Pan," he said, his tone icy, "and claim your prize."

**a/n: Well, thats all I could come up with so far.. More will be on the way shortly, but right now Im going to go out to eat with the whole famn damily!(: **

**Tootles!(:  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: 'ello!(: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I really havent been that busy, so I cant use that as an excuse. I guess you could say I just had extreme writers block. But now it's spring break and I have nowhere to go! So I should be on here a lot!(: anywho, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

And Peter dove.

It wasn't clumsy, noisy, or even expected. It was one single lithe movement, full of energy and determination. He was smiling the whole time.

Slightly surprised at the boys move, Hook stood motionless for a moment longer, holding me firmly. He hastily shoved me aside at the last second before drawing out a cutlass from his side.  
I hit the ground roughly, landing on my shoulder, wincing when I made impact. I sat up again hastily, dazed.

"You're the Wendy lady, aren't you?" came a small voice.

I turned to see a little boy staring up at me with big blue eyes framed behind thick lashes. He was bound with ropes, looking disposed of in the corner of the ship, as if he were being kept there until further use.

I cocked my head to the side and replied, "The what?"

"The Wendy lady," the boy repeated. "I've heard stories. The Wendy lady came to Neverland with Peter to tell stories."

"I see," I said, though I really didn't. "But my name isn't Wendy."

"You're not Wendy," the boy said, as though reciting a nursery rhyme, "but you have-" he gasped—

"Peter! Watch out!" he cried.

BOOM! The cannon fired, rocking the floor of the ship.

Peter dodged the cannonball smoothly. It flew past him in the air and landed someplace off in the distance. He laughed and flew back toward Captain Hook, pulling a cutlass out of a pirate's sheath before coming within Hook's range.

"I'm Tiny, by the way," the little boy said casually, as if he was used to being held captive on a pirate ship.

"How did you get here?" I asked. I was pretty sure I had never seen any of these people before, wondered why my imagination conjured up such unfamiliar faces.

Hook and the boy were now locking swords, both very close to eachother. Hook snarled something and smiled menacingly. Peter's complexion had whitened a little. He smiled as well.

The battle raged on, but it seemed as though Peter was anticipating every move that Hook had to throw at him. With a laugh he kicked Hook backwards. Hook stumbled and fell, but not before knocking Peter as well, the boy as well.

"Well, ma'am," Tiny began politely, "I was out in the forest when Captain Hook grabbed me and took me here. I think I was to be used as bait. Along with you, of course," he added at the end. Poor little boy. He looked so innocent.

I shook my head and said, "That's not what I meant by-"

And then someone was thrown down in front of me, and my eyes were locked with a pair of blazing green irises. Every single color of green, mixed with tints of gold, like the sun shining down through the tree branches in a forest.

"Hiya, Pete!" Tiny said happily.

But he ignored the greeting. The boy regarded me with some surprise at first, but his gaze gradually became more curious. "You probably should have locked your window," he said matter-of-factly.

"I did-" I began to protest.

"Obviously not," he replied thoughtfully.

I realized then that the boy was almost completely on top of me, though I did not feel his body pressed against mine as I should have. I saw with a shock that he was hovering over me, almost thoughtlessly, as if he were used to it.

Our faces were so close, that Peter's fair golden hair blocked out everything but him from my vision. If I reached my head up slowly, only a little, our lips could touch…

Without another word, I yanked the small dagger from his waistband and gripped it tightly. The handle was intricately carved, small designs of trees were cut out.

The boy's eyes widened in surprise at first, and then in a more approving way as I sliced through the ropes binding the boy Tiny up.

"Tink!" the boy in front of me cried.

A small, delicate light flittered up to rest by the boys shoulder. Through the blazing light I could almost make out what seemed to be the general shape of a human, only much smaller.

"Grab Tiny, we're getting out of here."

The small light zipped over to where Tiny was sitting and situated herself on his shoulder. Tiny smiled gratefully as he got to his feet and began to run to the other side of the ship.

I stared after him in confusion. "Can't we just jump off the sides?" I asked.

The boy looked at me. "No. Crocodile."

"Oh," I said mildly as I got to me feet.

As soon as the boy saw I was ready, he turned and began to take off after Tiny with me trailing fast behind him.

At the front of the ship I could spot Tiny and the small ball of light. The light flew in a spiraling circle around the boy as he jumped off the front of the ship and took off into the air.

"Shoot him!" Hook screamed from the confinements of the ship's net. He looked like a fish caught in a net, only with a large, plumed hat."Shoot him NOW!" he roared.

BOOM!

I heard a defining crack as the cannon ball made contact. I heard the main wooden mast creak and groan, as if it had been woken from a deep slumber. I noticed right then that the cannonball had made purchase with the mast of the ship I was on, and that when it would fall in only a matter of seconds, I would be under it, with no chance of aversion.

But before the timber smashed into me, I was scooped up and lifted into the air. I looked around in amazement as the ship I was just on became a small brown smudge on a canvas made entirely of blue. I turned also to see that on the edges of the water were scenes that would have contradicted one another anywhere else: volcanoes next to mountains next to a forest next to a beach next to a lake, and so on. It was absolutely, undeniably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my whole life.

But how did I get up here?

I suddenly realized that I was being carried. I looked to my right to see the blonde haired, green eyed boy that was on the ship earlier. And he was flying.

I screamed and pushed away from him, throwing myself out of his arms.

Big mistake.

"Wendy!" the boy cried as I plummeted to the earth.  
I was very high up, I thought. Was there even oxygen this high? Probably not- I was dreaming, right? Of course I could breathe.

And boys could fly.

**a/n: So dere ya go! I hope you guys liked it! If you did, I would really appreciate a review! I love reviews! They let me know I'm doing something right.. or wrong./:**

**But dont be shy guys, give me love! It helps me write the next chapter, I'd get done like 5x faster. **

**Well, off to BWW with .(:**

**Peace!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: So, I've been trying to update my other stories, but I noticed that this one was getting the most love. And I do love this story more than any of my others! I've had this story locked away in my head for years! I've been dying to let it out! Now it can finally breathe, and I'm glad you all are enjoying it! **

**well, heres the next chapter! Enjoy!(: **

I opened my eyes when my body impacted something firm, yet weightless. I hadn't realized my eyes were closed until then. I looked around me in shock, I was still falling, but something was helping me down.

I looked below me and saw that I had landed in a tree. A tree with huge leaves, the size of mattresses. I couldn't help myself as I slid off of one leaf and onto the next and onto the next until I was finally dropped to the ground. The dirt I landed in was soft, spongy.

I stood up and brushed myself off. What I wouldn't kill for a shower right now. I haven't been this dirty since I was 6. I looked around and noticed I was in a jungle. Great. I turned to my right and saw a patch of light. A way out? I began walking.

It turns out that the patch of light was in fact an opening in the line of trees. I walked past a wall of vines...

…And stepped onto a beach. My boots squelched when they moves. I stood there motionless. It was bright out, the sun revealing everything hidden in shadow.

The boy dropped from the sky and landed lightly beside me.

I sighed at the sight of him. "You're harder to get rid of than I thought," I said half-heartedly.

The boy looked confused... and a little hurt. "That's your idea of getting away from me?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I figured when someone dies in their dream, they instantly wake up..."

He eyed me thoughtfully. I eyed him back, this boy that I had never met in my life before. I really dont even know why I consider him a boy. He looked my age, if not older. This could not be the same Peter Pan referred to in my bedtime stories as a child growing up. This Peter Pan was older, taller, leaner, stronger... blonder. I felt myself blushing, unwillingly. Why, in any of the stories I was told about of Peter, did no one warn me he was this good looking?

"You're turning red," Peter examined thoughtfully.

"You're not real!" I blurted out. "Why should I care whether I'm red or not?" I began stomping down along the beach. "I dont know why this feels so real, why that scene on the boat felt so real, why you..." I could still feel his arms around me when he carried me away from the ship. "This is all a dream, a really vivid dream," I finished. "And I am going to wake up, and get ready for school, and carry on with my normal life. Not the life of some type of fairytale."

"Fairytale," Peter scoffed. "Overrated."

"How come you're so much older than the stories say you are?" I asked, whirling to look at him. "And why does everyone keep calling me Wendy? She's dead!"

Peter flinched at the last exclamation, and I thought for one fleeting moment, _Oh, God, he really did know her._ I could see the pain that filled in his eyes for a split second, knew that he had been living with that very pain for quite some time now. I wished I could reach out to him, to comfort him, to tell him I didnt mean to say that, that I was just angry and confused and quite possibly insane.

Instead I kicked the trunk of a tree and said, "None of this is real!"

A coconut fell from the tree and bonked me on the head. I was out cold before I could even mutter the word "Cliche".

I woke up dazed, my bed softer than I remembered, more lumpy. I squirmed and sat up. I moaned as the vertigo hit, my head felt like it had just been used in batting practice for the Yankees. I ran my hand through my hair. It was crusted with sweat and sea water and sand. I looked down at my mini dress in disdain. This thing had cost a fortune. It was now a wrinkled navy blue heap covering my skin. My boots were gone. It was incredibly dark.

"She's up," I heard someone whisper from the darkness. I turned, trying my hardest to make out any shapes or forms, but saw nothing, no one.

Just then, a bright light flared up from somewhere above me, the next instant candles were lit around the room I was in, lighting up the entire scene before me. I winced and looked away.

When I found that I could manage the brightness, I looked up to see four boys looming over where I was lying. Where was I? I realized that I was on a bed of leaves. Wow, my sleeping standards sure have changed since I had arrived here. Then again, I havent been knocked unconscious this much in all of my life. I sat up slowly, making sure the room didnt spin too much, and looked at the boys that were gathered around me.

Each one looked entirely different from the other, yet they all looked the same. I spotted Tiny out of the group instantly. He smiled timidly. "'Ello, Wen-"

"My name is not Wendy," I said dryly. What I wouldnt kill for a glass of water. "I'd appreciate it if everyone stopped calling me that."I stood up, stretching my somewhat sore muscles. I guess falling through the sky is a grandiose workout. Who knew? "My name is Grace," I continued, "not Wendy. I dont even really like that name."

All of the boys looked at each other knowingly, then Tiny said, "Miss Grace?"

Uh oh.

All of the boys got on their knees.

No way.

"Please be our mother?" They all said in unison.

**a/n: awh, picture Tiny saying that! How can you say no to that! Well, we'll see what Grace says! Stay tuned! Reviews always make my day! If you want to see me smile, click that little review button right below this.(: **

**Peace! **


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Well, here's another chappie for you! I'm watching finding nemo with my dear friend Zletah.c: Fish are friends, not food! **

**Anywho, here you go, I hope you enjoy! Feel free to read and review!  
**

I trudged out of the opening of the small room and ran smack dab into the flying-boy-wonder. He looked mildly surprised to see me stomping around. He was carrying a large bundle of vines and twigs in his arms.

"They want me to be their mother!" I hissed, trying to keep my voice low.

Peter looked confused. "And?"

"I can't be one!" I said.

"Do you tell stories?"

For one fleeting moment I thought he had somehow known about my collections of writings, ones that I had kept hidden from the whole world. But that would be impossible, he looked honestly curious. "Yes," I said warily.

The boy shrugged and said, "Than you're perfect."

I dug the heels of my hands into my eye sockets, frustration taking over. "I just want to go home," I said.

Peter looked unaffected. "By all means," he said. "I can have a fairy guide take you back. I don't promise that Hook won't come back looking for you again, though. He might even get your family involved."

I knew he was just saying that to get to me. Besides, this whole experience is just a dream, right? Even with those two obvious facts in my head, though, an irrational surge of fear went through me when I thought about the metal hook planting itself into the wood by my head, the crimson red shade his eyes took when he was angry.

"Ultimately, it's your choice," he continued, walking past me and into the cavern that I had just exited. "But I'd stick close until you leave. I don't think you're experienced to handle this terrain." And with that, he disappeared behind a curtain of moss and vines.

"Experience, this," I muttered, and stuck my tongue out at him. I was in no time in the near future going to do whatever he told me to do. If he wants me to follow him around, I won't. If he wants me to go home, I'm staying. I defiantly went off in search of something to occupy me until I could figure out how to get myself out of this mess.

To my wonder, I noticed a large lake a little ways away from the opening of the cavern. My intuition was telling me that I was very high up. If I squinted to see through the line of trees surrounding the area, I could see the sky: clear, cloudless blue, hints of purple and navy as twilight approached. But I saw no sign of land beyond the ground I was on now. A mountain maybe? And there is certainly no such bodies of water on a mountain.  
I cautiously approached it. The water was a clear blue, but I couldn't exactly tell what was beneath the surface. I only saw my reflection as I knelt on the shore, lined with smooth flat pebbles, about the size of my fist. I noticed there were canisters to fill for drinking out of that let me know the water was safe to drink.  
I cupped my hands to make a sort of bowl and drank as much water as a camel, if not more. The water was cool, refreshing, filling. I took a deep breath and stood.

I looked at my boots with remorse. They were completely ruined. I slid them off and lay them carefully to the side, not trying to damage them further. I wiggled my toes and prepared myself to step into the cool water.

I stepped into the water-

And fell straight down.

I barely let out an exclamation before I was completely submerged in water. Was there no shore here? Did the water line just cut off, like a cliff filled with water? I quickly made my way back up to the surface, trying not to dread about how I ruined my dress even more.

My head just barely broke the surface before I was dragged back down again.

I kicked and screamed- though only bubbles came out. I opened my eyes to see four or more girls surrounding me in the water. Their beautiful faces curling into wicked smiles.

They had fish tails instead of legs.

I screamed again, but water filled my chest and burned my lungs. I was going to die. The girls began to laugh and swim around me in circles, disorienting me. I closed my eyes.

Another pair of arms were around me. They let go, almost instantly, though I was barely aware. I was lying on my back. In my bed?

I felt pressure on my chest, repeatedly pushing and releasing, pushing and releasing.

A pair of soft lips met mine.

My heart fluttered for a moment, and then air flew down my throat and into my lungs.

I sat up, spewing water.

And then I remembered.

I gripped tightly onto the blanket someone had just wrapped around me- looking like a torn mast of a ship than anything else- and leaned into my rescuer, the one supporting my weight right now as I sat up and tried to regulate my breathing, though I already knew who it was.

"Okay," I gasped, not meeting Peter's eyes. "Alright, I'll be their mother."

For one instant- so short that I might have just imagined it- Peter's arms wrapped around me, holding me close, before he got up and said, "Mom's alive, guys!"

As the night enveloped the world of Neverland, Hook set off in search of the one person he needed to talk to.

Through the valleys and deserts, there rose up a large sum of volcanos. The entire expanse of area looked entirely deserted, but Hook knew better.

At the base of Mt. Kamatayan, the largest in Neverland, there was a small house, built from the molten rock at the bottom of the volcano.

Hook strode up to the door of the house and rapped it with his hook four times before listening for an answer.

"Come in, James," rang from behind the door.

Hook entered the house casually, yet he moved tensely, anxiety swelling through him as he moved to sit at the opposite end of the small table in the middle of the room.

The house was lit with hundreds of candles, casting odd glows and eerie shadows among the walls and corners of the room. Sitting amidst a pile of candles was the Witch of Neverland.

The Witch was hardly ever mentioned throughout the land, thought only as a myth to scare. But Hook knew better. He knew the stories about her were true. Of how she could cast any number of spells, ranging from something small to something seen as impossible.

"How nice to see you, James," the Witch said with a smile. In this light, Hook could almost barely make out her features until her neared her. Her wiry curly hair was spread out in all directions- it was a miracle a candle hasn't set them aflame yet- her face young, yet wizened over the years. Her piercing blue eyes shone as brightly as the candles around her. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to find his weak link. The chink in his armor, Giselle. So far I have come up with nothing." Hook shook his head wearily. "What's the point?"

"Do _not_speak like that!" the Witch hissed. "Why, James," she began, "do you think I raised you from the dead?"

"To be a good sister," Hook replied.

Giselle shook her head. "Because I know that it is up to you to defeat Pan and take over Neverland." She smiled wickedly. "Think of the possibilities!"

Hook had done nothing for more than half of his life but think of the possibilities of taking over Neverland. The power, the force, the glory.. The only thing standing in his way was...

"But Pan always bests me. No matter what I do, I can't win," Hook confessed wearily, finally being able to admit it.

Giselle shook her head. "The girl," she said, twirling her hands through the smoke of the candles around her. As she moved her fingers, the smoke conjured up a picture of a girl, safe in the arms of Peter Pan, looking at Neverland with wide eyes. "Grace. She holds the one thing that has haunted Pan for years. The Kiss he shared with Wendy on your ship."

"And?" Hook asked, not seeing the connection.

"He wants that Kiss," she stated. "So to truly destroy Pan..." she waved her fingers and the smoke drifted away.

"I must steal the Kiss," Hook concluded. He grimaced. "But how?" he asked quietly.

The Witch smiled. "Luckily, I've found you an asset that would work perfectly. All you have to do is a little convincing."

"And what is that asset?"

The Witch's smile broadened, her eyes gleaming with knowledge. "Why, my dear brother," she said, "it is your son."

**a/n: Oh my good golly! What shockers we have in here! A son! *gasp*! Well, I hope you guys liked it! I hope you review! I like hearing from my readers!c: **

**Till next time! **

**Peace!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: hello, all! I'm so sorry about the long wait. I got a really good idea for an original story, and I just couldnt take my mind off of writing that to think about this one. But I was just listening to music and thinking, I should throw a little quality time with the Lost Boys and their new mother in the mix. So of course awkward silences and stories are going to ensue!c: **

**So start reading, and enjoy!**

I sat and basked in the warmth that the fire was giving off around me. I still had the blanket that Peter had thrown on me draped over my shoulders.

The Lost Boys could not take their eyes off of me.

Self-consciously, I looked back and asked "what?"

"Tell us a story," Tiny said.

I sighed. "I don't know any stories guys. I'm sorry. I could try to come up with something.."

The circle lapsed back into silence.

"Where's Peter?" I asked. He had been gone since the sun set, promising he'd be back before anyone knew it.

"Father always leaves around this time," the boy called Gingsley said. He looked almost as old as me, with tanned skin that looked like coffee and cream and dark hair. His brown eyes looked alert and oddly vain.

"Don't call him that," I almost moaned.

"Call Father what?" Smittey asked, confusion coloring his face. Smittey was next in line with age. He had messy brown hair and pale skin, he was out of all of them, the most quiet, which I appreciated.

Mundin, the dark skinned boy with dreadlocks and a handsome face, finally decided to answer me. "Father leaves to go into the other world every night. He'll be back."

Something clicked. "You don't get older here," I said.

The boys agreed.

"But if Peter visits the real world every night, he would slowly age."

The boys didn't deny it.

That explains a lot.

"So why does he go back every night?" I asked, curious now.

The boys all shrugged and mumbled that they had no clue.

"None of you have asked?"

They all shook their heads.

"And how long am I staying here? Where am I staying? Where am I to sleep?" questions kept bubbling out. "Why does hook want me? Why does Peter care so much?"

The boys all looked uncertain.

"I think it would be best if father answered those questions for you," Mundin said quietly.

I sighed as the group lapsed back into silence.

"How old are you?" Tiny asked.

I furrowed my brow. "Seventeen," I replied. "How old are you?"

Tiny shrugged. "I don't know. None of us do."

"How old is Peter?"

"Old," Tiny said, "probably as old as you. He looks that way."

The circle was silent again.

I cleared my throat. "So who wants to hear a scary story?" I asked.

All of the lost boys stared with wide eyes as I told them of Bigfoot. They were all completely absorbed in whatever I was saying, clinging on to every word. I fought the urge to laugh, how gullible they were. Though the woods surrounding us were pretty creepy... And it was quiet out. Too quiet. I was the only sound.

Until a branch cracked.

Our heads all whirled in that direction, but we could see no farther than the tree line around us.

"What'd I miss?"

We all screamed as Peter appeared behind us.

I could tell he was fighting the urge to laugh as all of the lost boys stood to go to bed.

"That was... Exhilarating!" Gingsley said, breathless.

The rest of the boys walked into the cave entrance, leaving Peter and I alone together.

He stared at me, saying nothing.

"You go to the other world every night. You're aging. That's why you look my age," I said.

Peter said nothing.

"What do you do there?" I pressed.

"Nothing," Peter said. "I don't do anything."

"Than why go back?"

"I don't know," he whispered.

I walked into the cave and stood staring. What I had clearly missed earlier was the height at which the cave traveled to. I noticed that there were hammock looking beds hanging from vines at different intervals, all fairly close to the ground. There were only two toward the ceiling, where a large hole in the rock was letting in light from the full moon.

"Up you go," Peter said, grabbing me by the arms and bringing me up to the second highest bed. He set me down gently and continued up to his bed, the highest, right under the makeshift window.

Once the candles were all snuffed, I let my eyes close. The vines and twigs making my bed were surprisingly comfy. I wrapped the blanket I had around myself tightly.

"Goodnight everyone," Peter called out. His voice echoed through every part of the rock walls.

"Goodnight, Father," they all called back in unison.

"Goodnight," I whispered.

Peter peeked over the edge of his bed at me. I could tell he was half smiling. "Goodnight, Grace," he said before disappearing.

**a/n: woooooooot! I think a little something something is stirring up between Peter and Grace! *wink* Im trying to keep it subtle, though. But stay tuned guys, I know this chapter sucked, but I wanted to simmer things down until the real surprise comes into the mix. *cough cough* an evil pirates son *cough cough* SOOOOO REVIEW! pleasec: I'll try my best to write my heart out for the next chapter! Tell me what you guys think so far, and if youre interested in my original story, go ahead and PM me! I'd be happy to share!**

**Peace!c:**


	7. Chapter 7

**an: hey guys. Sorry about the long wait. But I promise you I will work as much as I can to get this story going faster. I brought some new (and old) characters into the mix, so I hope you enjoy!c:**

I was in a boat. There was no water, I was floating through the air, rocking back and forth on a sea made of stars. It was the most peaceful thing in the world.

I opened my eyes to see a pair of green irises staring at me. I screamed and jumped up, hitting my head with the other.

Peter rubbed at his forehead ruefully. "Ow," he muttered.

"What the heck were you doing?" I asked. "You scared the life out of me."

"You were smiling in your sleep. I was just wondering what you were dreaming about."

Muttering to myself, I swung my leg over the side of the hammock and dropped, realizing a little too late that I wasn't near the ground.

Peter caught me lightly by the wrist and lowered me to the ground. "You should probably learn how to fly. You do an awful lot of falling."

I sighed, looked around. "Where are the boys?" I asked.

Peter simply shrugged.

"You would make a horrible father."

"I don't think you'd be a very good mother," Peter replied.

It was my turn to shrug. "I don't pretend otherwise. I'm not ready to be a mother." I looked at him evenly.

"What?" he asked.

"Teach me how to fly," I said.

"Father!" I heard one of the lost boys call from the distance.

Peter smirked. "Maybe later."

"I'm counting on it," I said as the boys stormed into the tent.

As soon as they were in range, they all began talking at once, their voices blurring together like an unpracticed choir.

"One at a time, guys," Peter said.

"Father!" Tiny exclaimed, breathless from trying to talk above everyone else. "Why didn't you tell us that Tinkerbell was getting married?"

Peter paled, his cheeks taking on the only color. "I didn't think it was important," he answered smoothly.

"But the wedding is tonight!" Mundin said.

"And?" Peter tried to look bored.

"So we're going, right?" Gingsley asked.

I stepped up now. "Of course we're going," I said. "It would be rude to do anything but."

The boys all cheered and began talking excitedly again.

I chanced a look at Peter, who was looking anywhere but my eyes. I smirked. If I wasn't happy, it was at least comforting to know that he wasn't either.

A second later, Peter stormed out of the cave.

Without thinking, I followed, though I knew I couldn't keep up with someone that flies for a living.

This time, oddly enough, Peter ran.

I kept good pace, and Peter didn't run very far. We ran past the lake that I almost drowned in, through hundreds of trees, whizzing by as I ran, and finally Peter came to an abrupt halt. He sat down on the ground and pulled his knees up to his chest.

I sat cautiously next to him, saying nothing. I realized Peter stopped so suddenly because we were now at the edge of a cliff. Peter said nothing either, the silence was only filled with our heavy breathing.

"I didn't know fairies could get married," I mused, trying to get some type of response.

Peter was silent, for once. He stared broodingly ahead of him, where the sea of neverland lapped against a nearby shore some hundred feet below us. His jaw clenched.

"You don't want her to get married, do you?" I asked quietly.

Peter still said nothing, and I began hurriedly thinking of a way to leave before it got dark and I forgot how I got over to this part of the mountain.

"She's leaving me," Peter finally said.

"Not really," I replied, "she's just joining someone in matrimony."

Peter huffed. "In the very beginning, it was just us. Only Tink and I. Tink _saved_ me."

I sighed. "Peter, we all have to go through a big change sometime in our life. We lose some, gain some. Just because you're the flying-boy-wonder doesn't mean that you're an excuse to that rule. Everything happens for a reason."

Peter nodded sadly and said, "I've never felt so grown up."

"I don't believe that," I said, "and I don't believe you do either."

Peter simply sighed.

I nudged him with my shoulder. "Just think of it as an adventure," I suggested.

Peter halfheartedly smiled as he turned and looked at me- and then his face cracked into a grin.

"What?" I asked, suspicious.

He pulled a rather large twig out of my hair and held it out in front of me.

I smacked it out of his hand, embarrassment making me belligerent.

Peter laughed loudly as I turned red. Angry as I was, though, I had to admit that his laugh was the sound of happiness, the sound of no worries mixed with a lifetime of freedom. I wished I could laugh like that.

But before I knew it, I was laughing, too. Peter's laugh latched onto me and I was suddenly caught up in a burst of hysteria.

And I loved it.

The next second, Peter was hauling me to my feet, still grinning like a fool. I couldnt help but notice that I looked the same way. I also couldnt help but notice that Peter hadnt released my hands after I was on my feet, which stirred something inside of me, something that I did not want to venture a look at just yet.

"Tink loves you," I said, "but she loves this guy, too. And if you love her like she loves you, you'll be happy for her and you'll support her in whatever choices she makes with her life."

Peter smiled a secret smile.

"What?" I asked once more, studying his eyes... his beautiful green eyes-

A tree branch scratched my cheek.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, looking down, my exclamation abruptly turning into a "What the-!" As I saw the forest floor feet below me. I was floating with Peter, higher and higher, farther from the soft forest floor.

Now I understood Peter's smile.

And I smiled back, finally.

And as the sun set in Neverland, and I flew hand in hand with Peter over the ocean and mountains and deserts and volcanoes, I realized that in that moment, where the sun caught Peter's eyes and he smiled that adventurous smile of his, that I was truly happy.

"Time to go to a wedding," Peter said as we sailed off through the clouds.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The night was crisp and sweet, to describe it in a way. As a twig snapped under Captain Nerezza's boot, he smiled at the thought of a happily wonderful night going horribly wrong. Captain Hook had given him strict orders on how to construct the night's work, and he would listen to them... to a certain degree. He had teamed up with Hook once more when he had been told that Hook finally knew once and for all how to ruin Peter Pan.

Nerezza moved through the forest before him, using the light coming from ahead as a guide. There, where that light shined, was a wedding. A beautiful fairy wedding taking place in Pixie Hollow, a large hollowed out tree that the fairies lived in together. This was sure to be wonderful.

Another twig cracked and Nerezza halted, as did the crew of pirates behind him.

There, a little ways ahead of him, was a boy and a girl. They walked cautiously, the boy holding the girls hand to steady her as they wandered through the dark, dense forest.

_Peter Pan, _Nerezza thought. He still looked about the same, though he was aging quickly. His thick blonde hair and light skin that seemed to glow, his tunic made of leaves and vines, these had all become representative of the boy Peter Pan.

But the girl… Nerezza had never seen her before, but he knew from Hook's description of her that this was Grace. Her eyes lit up as she took in one of Neverlands many forests for what seemed to be the first time. She was pretty, with sandy hair and big blue eyes, wearing a blue tunic and a pair of boots.

_Tonight, my dear Grace, _Nerezza thought with a smile, _your world changes. _

_And tonight, Pan… I will bring on the start of your demise. _

**an: Woooooh! For those of you who are wondering, Captain Nerezza is actually an original(ish) Peter Pan character. He played a part in one of the spin offs of the original story of Peter Pan, which I thought was cool, so you'll be seeing more of him in the next chapter and so on! So I hope you guys liked this new chappie! If you did, please review! I love them so3 Till next time!c: **

**Peace! **_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: Hello, m' loves! I just won a tennis tournament with a shoulder injury, so I thought I'd celebrate with you guys by uploading the next chapter! I kind of did this in a hurry, so it kind of sucks. I wish I could go through it and make some points seem more clear than others (especially the almost-kiss!) but I have a ton of homework and a yummy bagel that is calling my name! So enjoy what I have so far and I will be back in here later to edit some parts! Read on, fiction lovers, read on! **

"Tell me a story," Peter said as we trudged through the forest. His steps were light and assured, unlike  
mine.

"What do you want to hear about?" I asked, almost entirely too focused on the feel of his hand wrapped around my wrist to think.

"A woman."

I raised an eyebrow questioningly, though Peter wasn't looking at me. "A woman?" I echoed.

Peter simply nodded. "She was kind and beautiful and lovely. And she had a son."

"She's kind and beautiful and lovely," I repeated. "Does she have blonde hair?" I guessed. "Like her son?"

Peter shook his head. "She has red hair. It's a pretty red. But her son was blonde."

"And her son had his mothers blue eyes," I said, assuming where this was going.

A branch snapped a few yards away from us. Peter stopped and whirled toward the noise, scanning the line of trees for anything out of place. "Yes," he finally said as he continued walking. "Tell me why she let her son go."

"Peter..." was all I said.

"You can think of something."

I swallowed and thought. "She... Lost him."

"Lost him?"

"When he was a baby, she took her son to the park, because he loved it outside. She knew that even at a young age, her son was going to be adventurous."

"Go on," Peter urged when I stopped.

"But a storm came. A nasty storm that ripped everyone but the baby away, who lay anchored in his stroller. His mother went looking for him, but a fairy named Tinkerbell had already found him and taken him home with her."

I could now see the light that Pixie Hollow was making in the distance. I could hear enchanting music moving through the trees and over my skin, giving me goosebumps.

"Stay close," Peter warned. "Anything can happen at Pixie Hollow."

I laughed anxiously. "You make it sound like this place is dangerous," I half-teased.

Peter stopped walking and looked at me. "If someone that isn't experienced in handling fairies gets invited to a fairy wedding, anything can happen. Don't drink their food, don't touch them for too long, and don't dance with them."

I sighed. "Aye, aye, captain."

He smiled a secret smile and tugged me along after him.

As the music swirled along with the dancing fairies (tinkerbell being the one in the middle wearing an elegant gown made of forest leaves) I began to lose all sense of any bitter feelings within me. I smiled slightly, content.

I looked beside me to see Peter peering into the hollow, a look of happiness and sorrow painted onto his eternal face. His feet were barely lifted off the ground. I wondered if he knew.

Peter caught my gaze and smiled. His eyes took on a luminous emerald sheen, the golden glow of pixie dust lighting his eyes. I leaned in closer to him as he leaned into me. My heart hammered in my chest and my ears rang with a sound like a whistle..

Peter grabbed me by the shoulders and knocked me to the ground. Before I could ask anything, a bullet hit the bark of the tree I was leaning on seconds ago.

Everything bursted into chaos. Gun shots were fired, cutlasses clanked together, and pixie dust was _everywhere_.

Peter was hovering over me, only for a moment. He grabbed my hand and helped me off of the ground within an instant.

A figure stepped out of the melee just then. He was tall and tanned, with blonde hair and copper eyes that showed in the dark in the forest. They were full of fury and hate. They spoke of revenge.

"Well, well," he said, his voice thickly accented with a Spanish twist. "Peter Pan. We meet again."

"We've met?" was all Peter said.

The man simply smiled, though I could tell it took some effort to remain looking so calm. "It was many years ago. Sometime after you cut off Hooks hand, you gave me this," he said as he pointed to his left cheek, where a burning scar stood out silver in the moonlight. It cut from his eyebrow down to his jaw, contorting his face slightly. I winced.

Peter grinned. "I remember you now," he said cheerily. "Captain Nerezza."

Captain Nerezza looked lethal as he surveyed Peter.

Peter's smile never faltered. "You were a pretty good fight for an old man."

"Peter!" Mundin called from a distance. "The fairies are acting up.."

As I looked around me and saw all of the fairies flitting around throwing balls of pixie dust at pirates, who began to scream on impact, I didn't notice Nerezza coming up behind me.

Peter grabbed a cutlass from a nearby pirate and smacked Nerezza's reaching hand hovering over my shoulder. "That's bad manners," he chided, an adventurous light shining in his eye.

As the two began to duel, I edged away, trying to hide from anything flying through the air or running on the ground. I saw the lost boys all grappling with other pirates.

"What do I do?" I shouted toward them.

"Dont get hit by pixie dust!" Mundin yelled.

"Don't get killed by pirates!" Gingsley said immediately after.

"Run!" Tiny screamed.

Right as Tiny screamed, Peter was thrown down next to me. "Get back to the cave. Wait for me there."

"I don't remember-"

"Go!" he ordered as soon as I began to argue.

And so I did. I bolted in what I assumed to be the right direction, careening past pirates and pixie dust and all over chaos. As soon as I was away from the melee, I slowed my pace down to a steady jog, only daring a glance back over my shoulder once. No one was following me. So far so-

The ground opened up beneath me and I plummeted down. It wasn't a long fall, a few seconds later and I landed on something sturdy that said "ouch" as I crashed into it.

As soon as I untangled my own limbs from my partner I turned and got a good look at the situation I was in.

I had fallen into a hole, dug deep and covered by a tarp so I never saw it coming. The hole was too deep to climb my way out of. "Peter is going to kill me," I muttered.

"I'm a little more worried about the guys that dug this hole in the first place," a second voice said.

I whirled and looked at the other captive. The shape and voice was distinctly male, but that was all I could tell in the almost non-existent light filtering into the hole. "Do you know where we are?" he asked.

"Um," I said, trying out the words in my head. "This might sound weird, but you're in Neverland." Good enough.

"Like in the bedtime story?"

"Yeah, like in the bedtime story."

The boy was silent a moment. Then, "You're crazy," he said.

I tried not to take that to heart. I sighed. "Yeah, maybe."

"So what's your name, crazy?"

"Grace."

"I'm James."

"Any idea why you're here, James?" I asked, trying to see if there was any chance of my getting out.

"Actually, this dude dressed like a pirate snatched me. He told me that I was-"

Before he could finish, silhouettes of men surrounded the hole that we were trapped in.

"My, my," the darkened shadow of the man Peter called Nerezza said, "Peter is going to be most displeased at having lost his Grace."

We were both heaved out of the hole. "Mr. Smee," Nerezza said, "take the boy. Do not give him the chance to run."

A pirate with shaggy grey hair and a stocking cap on walked up and grabbed the boy, who glared daggers at him in return. "I thought you worked for Hook," he said.

"Things change, my boy," was all Smee said in reply.

Nerezza grabbed me roughly by the arms. "Come along, my dear Grace."

James and I were hauled side by side through the forest. Now that we were in more sufficient light from the moon, I could tell that James had black hair that hung in loose curls. He looked about my age, maybe older, wearing a white T-shirt and jeans. He looked at me just then and smiled a crooked smile. His eyes were very blue. "Got a plan?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Where is Hook?" I asked, trying to crane my neck to get a good look at Nerezza.

He turned my arms sharply so I couldn't look at his face. "He is busy."

"Doing what?" James asked.

"Important things," Nerezza said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Things you cannot know."

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because," Nerezza said, his voice deathly, "I say so."

"Who died and made you king?" I muttered.

"No one.. Yet. Keep yapping like you have been and I will cut your throat without thinking twice."

Odd as it may have seemed, I was starting to miss captain Hook.

**a/n: Ooooooh baby, its about to get intense. Can ANYONE guess who's son James is? Hint: he's named after his father..c: and from the image I've drummed up of him inside of my head, James is a hottie! Not as yummy as my soon-to-be-gone bagel looks though! I'll see you guys next time! Be sure to read and review please! Those keep me going, no lie! Peace!**


	9. Bonus Chapter C:

**a/n: Hey, guys! I noticed that my lovely readers have left me 30 reviews so far! So in return, I will give you all a little bonus chapter. It doesnt really fit with the plot, but I was just sort of thinking of things like "Why did Wendy get chosen by Peter? Whats the significance?" or "Why did Mr. Darling always act so strange when it came to story telling or believing in 'nonsense'?" So, maybe Mr. Darling was a little more involved than anyone thought! Heres what I got out of these thoughts! Enjoy! **

There were very few things that Mr. Darling kept in his pocket. He was a very simple man, who lived simply. Therefore, his pockets were never entirely full, yet never entirely empty. As he walked down the street on his lunch break from his job at the bank, he stuffed his hands in his almost-empty pockets to keep the brisk wind from biting at his exposed fingers.

A paperclip, a folded up piece of paper- a picture drawn by John, actually... Some pocket lint, a pen, a button that had fallen off one of his coats. These were all things that you would find if you searched his pockets.

If you searched the left pocket, though, you would find something entirely out of place.

A pebble, oddly. Small, only a bit bigger than his thumb. Smooth, until you rub the place where there is an imprint of a leaf on one side of it. A bleak gray color, until you hold it out in front of you and whisper "I do believe in fairies".

Mr. Darling said this under his breath as he thought it, and though he couldn't see the stone in his pocket, he knew the fairy dust that he had found it in was glittering brightly, brought back to life still after all of those years had passed since he first picked up the stone.

And now, he thought, he felt more assured, more youthful. He smiled a simple smile to himself, allowing himself just this once to remember what he once was, what he sometimes longed to be, what he could never be again, what he dreams of almost every night.

Of the lost boy he used to be.

**a/n: Again, thank you guys for all of the reviews! I love you all!c: Keep giving me, love, and I'll give it back! You all are awesome, and when I get the time Im going and reading one of your fanfictions! Much appreciated! Peace! **


	10. Chapter 9

**a/n: Hey guys! So Im down on my computer doing some homework, and I thought I'd update my favorite fanfic!c: This was thrown together by yours truly after waking up from a bad dream at three in the morning. It might seem a little rushed and hectic. I mean, let me just admit this now that me writing this chapter and the way it ended took me in a completely different direction in this whole story, but I like where its going to go... I just hope you guys will like it as much!ccc: Enjoy! **

As we approached the shore, I was surprised to see that Captain Nerezza had done some decorating changes to the Jolly Roger. Distantly I wondered if Hook would mind the makeover.

The ship was massive in size, now taking on a darker sheen, the ship looked like it had been dipped in darkness and thrown into the seas of Neverland. The deck of the ship was illuminated by massive torches lit around the masts.

Once on board, James and I were thrown into a pair of elegantly cushioned chairs.

As soon as I made a move to get out of the chair, Nerezza's cutlass whipped out and stopped just before my throat. The steel was cold.

"I wouldn't," was all Nerezza said.

James sat perfectly still, looking around him, probably taking in the whole scene from a sane pair of eyes, like I did when I first appeared on Hook's ship.

Though the cutlass was still at my throat, Nerezza wasn't looking at me, his face was turned up toward the night sky, watching. His eyes were bright.

I felt his presence before I actually saw him, though, for he landed behind me. James and I both warily turned to see him standing just behind the backs of our chairs. His eyes flickered to mine for an instant before returning to Nerezza.

When Nerezza did notice the difference behind him, he gave a little start, and then smiled. "Welcome back," he said.

"You cheated," Peter accused. Only then did I realize there was blood on his neck, face, and arm.

"I don't recall saying that I would fight fair," Nerezza replied.

Peter simply stared. Then, "Coward," he simply stated. His face had never looked so still, like the calm before a storm. There was no hint of a smile.

Nerezza frowned. "I do not like that term," he said, half to himself.

"Get used to it," I said.

"You will not speak, girl." The cutlass dug a bit deeper into the skin at my throat.

"You break skin, I break your neck," Peter said to him.

"Oh, very cutting, Mr. Pan," Nerezza said, though I noticed the weight of the metal at my throat did let up. "You must really care about this one."

"I don't have all night, Nerezza," Peter said. "Quit your taunting and fight me like a man."

"A man," Nerezza mused. "Pan, you are merely a boy."

"Try me," was all Peter said.

Nerezza was still for a moment, then he lifted his cutlass away from my throat and held it out in front of him. "Very well, Pan. Have at thee."

Peter drew a cutlass from his own waist and advanced.

Of all the times I had seen Peter cross blades before, none had been as intense as this time. In the torch light, Peter looked simply lethal as he constructed blow after blow to Nerezza's sword. Though Nerezza fought back with all his might, the intensity was not as great as Peter's, and soon Nerezza was on the floor, cutlass gone.

"I should have killed you the last time I had the chance," Peter said.

Nerezza said nothing, his face showing a slight twinge of fear.

But I couldn't just sit there and take that. I stood and crossed the deck quickly as Peter raised his sword. "Peter, no!" I cried.

He wasnt listening. "You will never," Peter said, "hurt anyone again."

I reached him just before he swung and grabbed his arm. "Stop," I commanded. "Peter."

He threw me off and I landed next to Nerezza. Peter looked ready to kill. He glared at me balefully.

"This isn't you," I said quietly.

Peter's face softened a little and his cutlass slackened. Finally, he sighed.

Nerezza suddenly snatched me up into his arms, producing a dagger along the way. I struggled, but the dagger was difficult to fight against. "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually, Grace," he said in my ear.

"Nerezza," Peter warned.

"Oh, hush, Pan. My, Grace, how about you give me a little kiss?" Nerezza turned my face to his, to my complete horror.

And then he was unconscious.

I shoved away from him and scrambled to my feet, moving toward Peter. "How-" I began until I noticed James standing behind Nerezza, looking horrified.

"What a perv," James said. "Are you alright?" he asked me.

I nodded. I looked at Peter, who was staring intently at James now. "Are _you _alright?" I asked him, touching his blood-stained arm.

He looked at me, his eyes softening when they met mine. "It's not my blood," he simply said. He turned to look back at James. "Who are you?" he asked, looking at the dark haired boy like he was a new species in an aquarium of sorts.

"You're wearing an outfit made of leaves and looking at me like _I'm_ the freak?" James asked incredulously.

Peter simply raised both eyebrows. "Come on, Grace," he said.

"I'm James," he said. "And I don't know anything about what's going on. I'll answer all of your questions, if you'll just get me off of this creepy ship."

Peter considered. "No," he said.

James' jaw dropped.

"Peter, stop," I said.

With that, Peter threw me over his shoulder. "I don't trust you, James, and you look way too familiar to put me at ease. I have other things to attend to."

"Peter what is _wrong_ with you?" I asked, struggling to get off of his shoulder. Other things to attend to, I scoffed in my mind. Like what?

And then I remembered the blood_. It's not mine_, Peter had said. Than..

"Who's hurt?" I asked. "Peter who's.."

Peter took a deep breath. "Tiny," he whispered.

I was speechless as we took off into the night sky.

**a/n: wow, jeez, holy moses, I had no idea this chappie was going to be this short. Im sorry guys! I'll make the next one longer, I promise! I think this chapter completely gave me the hots for Peter all over again. I mean, he was PISSED when Nerezza hurt Tiny, as he SHOULD BE! bad nerezza!D: Okay... well please read and review and tell me what you guys think so far! Oh, and to celebrate the midnight premiere tickets to breaking dawn going on sale, I've decided to read twilight for my 105th time! (dont judge my obsession..) So once I finish the whole saga over again, which will only take about 4 days, I will be in the mood to write a dazzling piece of art for you guys. Because you dazzle me... frequently.c: Okay, Im rambling! Peace! **


	11. Chapter 10

**an: hello my lovely readers! How are you this fine evening? We got the day off at school, so I figured I would write this little chappie in my spare time. Now I must return to my chemistry homework or I will fail the test tomorrow! Enjoy!**

We hit the ground running. Peter only barely caught me when I stumbled, not even bothering to let up his pace, let alone look at me. Once we entered the mouth of the cave, I halted, taking in the scene before me.

The lost boys were all shuffling around, making themselves look useful. They all looked a little relieved when Peter and I came into sight. I noticed all of the activity was centered around a bed, the same low bed that I was first situated on when I was knocked out. Another body was occupying the space this time, a much smaller body, looking still and pale and...

"Tiny," I breathed, walking over to where everyone else was, pushing past everyone but Peter, who stood next to Tiny's small head. "Is he...?"

"Dead?" Peter asked. He shook his head. "No. He'll live. He just needs to rest." His eyes looked relieved when he relayed this to me.

I couldn't say I wasn't relieved. I sank to my knees and looked at his face. His eyes were closed, I could see the quick movements under his purple-tinted eyelids. Tentatively, I reached out and stroked the light brown hair back from his face. It was smooth, soft, softer than I would have imagined. After all, did these boys ever _bathe?  
_  
"Mum?" Tiny whispered.

I froze. How could I respond to that? I wasn't really his mother, simply some underaged imposter, hoping she was doing the right thing, and failing miserably.

"Yes," Peter said, kneeling next to me. "She's here."

"Father?" he mumbled.

"I'm here too, Tiny," he said quietly. I had never thought that I'd see this side to Peter. He was always so wild, unruly, untamed... But now he looked like he carried a hundred years of weight on his shoulders. I was once again surprised at how grown up he seemed now.

"Did I get 'em?" he asked.

I looked at Peter, not knowing the answer. I had run, run away and left Tiny-

"Yes," said Peter, "you should have seen the other guy, Tiny." he smiled a little as he said this, and my heart melted.

"Good," Tiny said with a small, extremely triumphant smile.

After that whole event, things had calmed down in neverland. Nerezza had disappeared, and I almost completely managed to forget about the strange boy I had met.

Until things changed.

the boys were hunting, like they usually did without my help (apparently it wasn't a mother's job), leaving me alone to tend to business, which meant I had absolutely nothing to do.

I tried climbing the jagged rock wall to get all the way up to my bed, but only succeeded to making it a couple of feet off of the ground before my footing slipped. Discouraged, I fell back onto the bed on the ground and stared at the small opening at the top of the cave, right above Peter's bed.

I heard a shuffling noise coming from the mouth of the cave while I was studying the roof. I sat up and turned to see an animal had crawled through the mouth of the cave. Disgustingly deformed, I couldn't tell exactly what type of animal it was. Maybe it was one only known to neverland.

The closer I looked though, it looked like a grotesque mix of a rat and a pig. I shuddered and stood as the thing came closer to the bed.

It bumped into the bed and shook its head, disoriented. I then realized it was blind, and scent was leading it around. It was also making an odd sort of noise, one that sounded a lot like.

"Gracegracegracegrace" the thing said repeatedly. I stifled a scream and took a silent step back.

Except it wasn't so silent. A branch cracked when I stepped on to it. The beast before me froze and whipped it's head in my direction.

I was done for.

"Gracegracegrace!" the thing cried as it opened it's mouth and sprang for me, showing huge sharp yellow teeth.

I screamed and fell backwards as something flew from behind me, something blonde, at the creature.

I watched as Peter sank his knife into the beasts chest. It dropped like a rock with a wounded grunt.

Peter turned and looked at me, his hand still gripping the knife protruding from the animals chest. There was a spattering of blood on his cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked.

All I could so was stare.

"Grace," Peter said, "answer me. Did it bite you?"

I shook my head. "What _was_ that thing?" I whispered.  
"They're trackers. Nerezza won't be dumb enough to send another one. They're extremely rare and hard to get ahold of."

"It tried to eat me," I whispered.

Peter shook his head. "His bite would have knocked you out. Then he would have gone, gotten Nerezza, and brought him back here."

I stood quickly. I needed space. Needed air. "I have to-" I choked out before running out of the cave.

Peter didn't stop me.

**an: awh, I wish he did stop her! But alas, no such luck! Now we get to see what happens to Grace in the neverland forest! EEEEK! alrighty guys, read on! Peace!cc:**


	12. Chapter 11

**a/n: hey guys! Sorry for the severely long wait! To make it up to you, I put a small bit of fluff in this chapter. Enjoy!c: **

I charged blindly through the forest, the image of that creature lunging for my throat replaying in my head. I was charged with fear. I was confused and lost and I just wanted desperately to go home-

I tripped over something in my path and went sprawling on the forest floor.

I sat up to see that I had, however randomly- and quite literally- stumbled upon the boy I had met the night of tinkerbell's wedding. "James," I whispered, crawling toward the boy lying still on the ground. He was cut up, his shirt torn, and he looked as though he hadn't seen food or water in days.

Without thinking twice, I helped him to his feet. He was only half conscious; his eyes drifted lazily around until they focused on me. "Am I dead?" he asked, "Because you are certainly an angel."

I rolled my eyes. "You're not dead. Yet. We need to get you-"

"A very dirty angel," he said, gesturing to what I guessed was my hair, or head in general. He smiled weakly. "That's okay. You're still pretty."

"Oh, James," I sighed. I wrapped an arm around his waist and draped one of his arms around my shoulder. "You owe me big time for this," I said.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For saving your life, idiot."

It was dark by the time I finally found the cave entrance, the sun was barely visible above the treetops. I was on the verge of passing out having to carry a gown teenage boy though a forest for hours. When I recognized the cave entrance, I called out Peter's name before my knees buckled and gave out under me.

A few seconds later Peter appeared. He ran to where I was and dropped down to the ground next to me, inspecting me for injuries.

I shook my head and said, "Help him." Peter looked confused, as if he didn't even notice the boy beside me. As soon as he took James in though, he called for Gingsley and Mundin.

The two ran out moments later. "Oh, dear," Gingsley said.

"Help him inside the cave, get him food and water," Peter commanded.

The two immediately did as he said, hauling James up and dragging him through the wall of vines.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Peter looked at me, his forest green eyes laced with disdain. "I let you go for a few hours, and you come back with a new project."

"You're such a saint," I said, the sarcasm failing in my weak throat.

Peter didn't disagree, merely wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me to my feet.

"I want the pretty one," I could hear James saying as the lost boys milled around him, "where's the girl?"

I passed by and looked steadily at him.

"My angel," James said with a smile.

"They'll probably knock you out if you aren't quiet soon," I warned.

"We will anyway," I heard Gingsley say reassuringly from across the cave.

James rolled his eyes. "Relax, love."

Peter pushed me ahead of him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and before I knew it I was being lowered into my bed.

Peter disappeared and came back with a cup of water and a loaf of bread. I devoured the bread and drank the water greedily.

Peter smiled.

"What?" I asked, defensive.

"You're nothing like Wendy," he observed, "but I think you're more like her than I would have ever guessed."

"I'm guessing that's a good thing?"

Peter shared that secret smile with me and leaned forward so that he was hovering over me. His face merely inches from mine, he stole my breath.

"I think you're growing on me," he said, and kissed me on the cheek. "Sweet dreams," he whispered.

I touched my cheek tenderly when he left, a warm sensation building under my skin, making a fiery path to my heart.

**a/n: looks like James is trying to make his way to Grace as well... uh oh. This could spell trouble for neverland! Till next time, review please!ccc: Peace! **


	13. Chapter 13

**an: okay, so FanFiction has been crapping out on me recently, and so I've finally gotten through ! This chapter I wrote a little bit ago, when I first tried posting it but the site wouldnt let me. Anywho, its some Grace and James action. I hate to say this, but I'm starting to like James.. anyway, enjoy ! **

"I'm bored," James said for the hundredth time as he lay back on his makeshift bed and stared at the ceiling. He turned to face me and half-smiled. "Really, Angel, there's no point in trying."

I glared at him as I tried working my fingers through the knots in my hair. I was worried that there would be an animal of some sort living in it by now, but I have yet to find any.

James sighed and stood. "Well, I'm leaving."

That got my attention. "What? You can't." I was assigned to watch him, almost like an underpaid babysitter, and he was not allowed to leave the cave under any circumstances.

"Relax, Angel. Do you honestly expect to be cooped up here all day with me? I think you'd go mad before your blonde friend even returned." He made to the wall of vines.

I stood. "I'm not supposed to leave you alone."

James smiled and held out his hand to me. "Than come with me. Or have you lost your sense of adventure in a magical world such as this?"

"I haven't. I just.." I was out of excuses. And honestly, why should I follow Peter's every rule? He breaks any rule he wants to, why can't I? I let my breath out and took his hand. "Fine, James. You win."

He smiled handsomely. "I always do."

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked warily as we made our way through the wooded mountain.

James merely smiled and said "You look like you could use a drink."

I stopped when we came into the clearing that held the large lake full of mermaids. "I don't think so," I said.

James raised an eyebrow. "Are you scared?" he asked.

I mutely shook my head. "Just don't want those girls to drown me, that's all."

His smile had grown to a grin. "They happen to like me. If I tell them, they won't hurt you."

I wasn't buying it. I crossed my arms.

James heaved a sigh and took off his shirt, showing a tanned, muscular chest, defined and... Good lord.

"You're blushing," James noted.

"Any particular reason you're taking your clothes off?" I asked, averting my eyes.

He laughed. "I'm going on a swim. I was hoping you would come with me. Your hair could use some water."

I patted my hair protectively, still not looking at him.

And he was suddenly there in front of me. His eyes were a clear blue rimmed with violet and flecks of grey.

I drew in a sharp breath and took a step back.

He smiled. "You have pretty eyes. And I feel like your hair would be lighter if it wasn't so dirty." He took a step closer to me.

I pressed my hands against his chest to keep him at bay, but that only made my skin tingle in ways I didn't want it to. I was beginning to lose control. "We should get back to the cave before Peter gets back," I said.

"I think he'll appreciate that you took a bath," James replied as he scooped me up and jumped into the water with me.

I screamed and kicked for the surface once I was completely submerged. I could almost feel the mermaids coming toward me, their fingers reaching-

I broke the surface and took a large breath of air.

James was right beside me, smiling. "Calm down, Angel."

"I'm calm," I said, trying to act it.

"Your death-grip tells me otherwise."

I looked down and realized I was clinging onto him with all the strength that I owned. I let go immediately and swam a few feet away to create some distance.

James cocked his head and studied me. "You're very strange."

"Says the boy who throws girls into mermaid-infested lakes."

He grinned. "I'll keep you safe."

James was right, the water did help get the tangles out of my hair. I worked it back into a braid and did my best to scrub the dirt from my skin.

James helped me out of the water, his jeans now slung low on his hips. I couldn't help but notice how the water on his skin sparkled in the afternoon sun.

"There," he breathed when I was standing in front of him, "that wasn't so bad, was it?"

I looked up at him and blinked. A black curl hung over his forehead, and he looked so frighteningly similar to someone it took me off guard.

"Grace?" he asked, looking concerned. "You look kind of pale."

"I think I know you," I said, confused.

"I think I'd remember your face, if we'd ever met," said James as he helped me sit.

I shook my head, trying to grasp sense of it all. "It's just..." I sighed. "I want to go home. I don't know what this place is, or why I'm here, and you just seemed so familiar I thought-"

"that everything was going back to normal?" James guessed. "I know what you mean, Grace. But this will all make sense eventually, I swear."

"You don't know that," I said quietly.

James smiled a small smile. "No, but it brightened your mood, didn't it?"

I smiled without meaning to and shook my head. "Thanks for the bath," I said.

His hand cupped my face. I turned and looked up to see him smiling down at me. "Any time," he said softly.

A twig snapped and broke my trance. I spun and almost yelped in surprise to see who was standing there watching.

"Your father would be very disappointed in you, my dear James."

James stood. "Who are you?" he asked.

The woman was tall, with wildly curling dark hair and a smile that could charm a snake. "My dear James," she said sweetly, "you don't even know your own Aunt?"

"My aunt?" James asked, astonished.

"How did you get here?" I asked. "How did you find-"

"Cut it, Gracie. I'll deal with you later," the woman said as she stepped toward James.

I stayed where I was on the ground, confused and a bit scared.

The woman approached James and held his face in her hands. "Oh, James, listen to your aunt Giselle. It isn't time for that yet."

"Time for what?" James asked, clearly confused.

Giselle smiled sweetly. "In due time."

She then turned to me. "As for you," she said, letting go of James and grabbing me by the arms, "I think Captain Nerezza is wondering where you ran off to."

**an: again, sorry about the wait! I owe you all huge apologies! Reviews are loved by all, especially me! I like to read them before I go to bed, they give me good dreams! c; Peace! **


	14. Chapter 14

**an: so, I feel like this chapter is pretty short, my apologies! But I seriously am loving you guys loving this story! its love-ception. anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

The girl who called herself Gisselle led me through the trees, holding a small dagger to my throat. "Come along, James," she said sweetly. "I can't kill this girl yet, but I can surely make her face much less pretty."

James followed, keeping as close to me as he dared. His eyes would flicker around, back and forth between the forest ahead of him, then to Gisselle, then to me.

I faltered a step, pretending to trip, knowing that, for some reason, Gisselle was not allowed to hurt me.

Fortunately my theory was correct and as I made a sudden lurch, Gisselle gasped and pulled the knife away from my throat.

"Run James!" I yelled as I careened into the trees. I could hear thunderous footsteps a distance away and knew James had broken free as well.

The next sound I heard sent chills down my spine, almost made me falter and trip again.

Gisselle's screeching laughter.

"I'll find you, Gracie," she called. Her voice seemed to eerily carry throughout the trees; I had no idea where she really was at this point. The sun was down now, darkening the trees, making it next to impossible to see where I was going.

"I'll find you," she promised, "and I'll make you rue the day you ever escaped my grasp."

When I could run no more, I realized then that I was hopelessly lost in this never-ending forest. I braced my hands on my knees panting, shaking, wondering where the hell James was, if he was okay.

A sound a few feet ahead of me made me snap to attention, a scream building in my throat.

But it wasn't Gisselle.

"Peter," I breathed, so thankful to see that blond head of his that I bounded and leapt into his arms.

He tensed at the embrace at first. Then, slowly, his muscles relaxed and he wrapped his arms around me.

He was a lot sturdier than I had imagined, with a hard chest and swelling muscles that seemed to envelope me in his ethereal warmth. One of the leaves of his tunic scratched against my turned cheek, but I could have care less.

"Where have you been?" he asked, his cheek pressed against the top of my head. "I've searched all of Neverland for you."

"That woman found James and I. She's looking for me now-" I pulled away sharply, not completely leaving his arms, but enough so that I could look him in the eye. "Peter, she's looking for me right now. She wants to bring me back to Nerezza. And I told James to run- he's still out in the forest! We need to find him!"

The only response I received was a slight tension in his muscles. "What woman?" he asked.

"She said her name was Gisselle."

"Wait here," Peter said, and shot straight up into the sky, leaving me staring after him in awe.

"Grace?" I heard a distance away.

"James!" I whispered, shooting off in the direction I heard his voice.

I came into an opening in the forest, some kind of small clearing, still surrounded by trees. Moonlight was the only thing illuminating the scene before me, but I could see clear as day that it was not James that had called my name.

"Dearest Grace," Gisselle cooed, and the lunged.

We both fell back onto the forest floor. I gave a muffled cry when she grabbed my hair and forced my head back, exposing my neck.

"Let's see," Gisselle said, twirling the small dagger expertly in her hand, "what shall we write on you? What message shall we send?"

I gave a half-scream-half-sob when the metal of the knife bit into the exposed skin under my collar bone.

And suddenly the pain was lifted. I sat up and clutched at the wound, willing the blood seeping through my fingers to slow, stop, heal.

Gisselle lay a few feet away from me, wild-eyed, dagger gone. Her crazy hair had twigs and leaves strewn throughout it, and he mouth was open in surprise.

"Hello," Peter said to her, dangerously calm. "I don't believe we've met."

She scrambled to her feet, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Ah," she said sweetly, "Peter Pan. I don't think I've had the pleasure. Perhaps Gracie can introduce us?"

Peter didnt even glance at me, his green and golden eyes stayed on Gisselle the whole time. "I don't think she cares to. I also don't think she takes kindly to being assaulted with a knife. You're going to pay for that."

It came out so easily, so smoothly, that I almost didn't register it as a threat. Once it sank in, though, the hair on my arms raised and I shivered. I think that was the one thing that Peter could do to strike fear in anyone's heart: promise pain in a way that you knew he would uphold it.

Gisselle, realizing she was in trouble- especially when Peter reached for his sheathed cutlass- began to back away from him. "I can assure you, Pan, I was only following orders. I can also tell you your fortune," she said with a small smile. "This doesn't end well for you. One way or another, the one thing you want from Grace Chase, you will not be the first to get it. Mark that."  
With that she spun in a circle and, in a flurry of billowing skirts and clacking bracelets, she was gone.

Peter seemed unaffected as ever by her words. Though when he reached me, and pulled my hand from my chest, I saw in the glow of the moonlight that he really did look shaken.

"You okay?" he asked as he looked from my wound to my eyes, his dark lashes framing sunny irises. His lips were tenses around the edges, he was obviously stressing out more than I was.

"I think I'm in shock, maybe," I said. "You seem more scared than I am. Should I be scared?"

Peter was silent a moment, then, "No," he said quietly. He helped me to my feet and steadied me, his hands clasping my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said, looking up into his face. "I would have been dead my first day in this world without you saving me all the time."

His hands hadn't left my shoulders, merely slid down to my upper arms, pulling me closer. "I'm glad I could help," he said.

This, here, with him, made me forget everything in the world. All of the troubles, all of the lost boys, and the evil pirates seeking to destroy Peter.

Until I remembered.

"James!" I gasped as Peter leaned in toward me.

That seemed to set him upright. "James?" he asked, his eyes very guarded.

"He's still out in the forest!"

Peter, looking very resigned, sighed and dropped his hands from my arms, taking the warmth with it. "This James has really become quite a thorn in my side."

"He isn't that bad," I defended.

Peter looked at me so intentionally that I blushed. "He ruins everything," he said quietly, before grabbing my hand and hauling me along after him into the forest to look for James.

**an: And dere you go! For those of you guys that read my authors notes, I was thinking about writing another Peter Pan FF. It wont be anything like this one, but I still think itll be pretty good! Tell me what you guys think in a review please! Peace!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hi lovelies! It's been awhile since I've updated.. I'm kind of in a war with myself over how this story should end.. yikes, I know. Anywho, enjoy!**

When we came across James, sitting dazed in a clearing, I ran and dropped down next to him. "James," I breathed, "what happened?"

He seemed to give a start and look up at me. "I'm fine," he said. "She knocked me down, but didn't stay for long."

My breath caught when I saw the stain growing on his shirt. "You're bleeding," I said, gesturing toward his chest.

His brow furrowed as he looked me over as well. "So are you," he said, sounding concerned. He stood and helped me to my feet, looking at Peter who stood a few feet away. "What happened?" he demanded.

Peter looked merely annoyed. "You two left the cave, that's what happened."

"She's hurt," James said, as if that explained everything. "She's bleeding."

"Which wouldn't have happened if you two had stayed put." Peter looked absolutely lethal.

My brow furrowed as I looked down at my wound. It was two overlapping lines. An X. I turned and looked at James' shirt where the stain of blood was spreading. Without another word, I rucked his shirt up to his chin.

"Whoa, now, Angel," James said, surprised.

James' cut was an X as well on the exact same place as mine; over his heart. I lowered his shirt and looked at him with wide eyes before looking at Peter. "What does that mean?" I asked, my voice shaky.

Peter's lips thinned and he looked more anxious than I had ever seen him. "It's a message for me," was all he said.

The next few days were more or less games of everyone avoiding each other. After that night in the forest, James and Peter both seemed ready to kill each other at any given moment. Neither of them regarded me.

The Lost Boys had gone out hunting while I tried my best to wash their shirts in buckets full of lake water. James had stalked angrily out of the cave after a hushed argument with Peter, who had flown out through the skylight a few moments after.

I was so busy angrily scrubbing at the clothes before me that I almost missed the heavy footfall coming from outside of the wall of vines. I paused in the middle of what I was doing when I caught the last words of someone talking.

"-sure that it's over here?" someone was asking.

"I'm positive. I can feel her."

My blood ran cold when I recognized the two voices: Nerezza and Giselle.

They were so close that I could see their silhouettes as they walked past the wall of vines. Any minute now they would come charging through the entrance to the cave and grab me. I stood as quickly as I could, dropping the shirt in my hands which landed in the bucket in front of me with a wet plop. I searched for another way out of the cave, but found none except for the sky light.

Gathering what was left of my courage, I ran over to the wall of rock and grabbed onto a jagged rut sticking out of the wall. As quickly and carefully as I could I scaled the wall until I had made it up most of the wall. My high hanging bed was just a few feet away from me.

Just then I heard a shout and looked down to see Nerezza pointing up at me. I bit back a scream and leapt into the air- just barely catching onto the side of my makeshift bed, hauling myself up into it.

I heard Giselle say my name sweetly, but didnt pause to string the whole sentence together. I stood shakily in my bed and looked up to where Peter's bed lay, swaying lazily above mine. I leapt-

and missed. I fell back to my bed, one of the vines holding it up snapping under the pressure, throwing me violently to the right and almost over the edge. I yelped and gripped onto one of the supporting vines, steadying myself.

"Grace, darling, this is ridiculous," Giselle yelled up. "You're going to get yourself killed and then all of us will be upset."

I took a few steadying breathes before leaping once more. This time my fingers dug into vines and twigs and I was able to hoist myself up with grunts of effort.

"Just shoot her in the leg," I heard Nerezza command.

I didnt wait to see if anyone would argue with that command, I was just able to reach up and haul myself out of the skylight above Peter's bed. I wanted to exclaim in relief when the heat of the sun hit me, but couldnt risk letting them know where exactly the skylight was in the mountain.

I stood, shaky, and looked around. I had no idea where exactly in the mountains I was. I closed my eyes and prayed that James or Peter or the Lost Boys wouldnt run back to the cave while the pirates were still there. I inhaled and exhaled slowly before opening my eyes again.

And screamed at what I saw before me.

"Well," Captain Hook said, looking just as he did my first day in Neverland, "it's been quite a while, hasn't it, Grace?"

He'd grabbed me before I could run.

**AN: *IMPORTANT!* OKAY GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP! please, please, please, review and tell me whose team you're on: Jame's or Peter's! There's valid arguments for both sides that I'm kind of throwing back and forth and multiple ways I can end this story, but it all depends on what my readers want, of course! Please tell me what you think! Thank you! (if you dont want to review, you can PM me as well!) **


	16. Chapter 16

**WELL HI LONG TIME NO SEE. i'm so sorry for such the long wait... really truly! I've just been struggling with the different ways in which I can end this story and, well, I only want the best for my readers. Anywho, this is what I've come up with so far! Read and enjoy! **

I was yanked behind Hook as we approached the Jolly Roger. It was still decked out in darkness, though Hook didnt seem to mind the changes that Nerezza had made to his vessel while he was away. "I don't even know what you want from me," I said, yanking at Hook's firm grip around my wrist.

Hook said nothing, just walked me up the loading dock of the boat and onto the deck of the ship.

"Peter will find me," I warned loudly. "And James. They both will rescue me."

At this, Hook smiled a little. "Oh, Grace," he said, "I'm counting on your dear Peter coming to the rescue. And as for James..." He looked at me, still smiling. "Well, let's just say he's a bit... tied up at the moment."

It was then that I saw James tied to one of the masts of the ship. His head hung and his face was a bit bloodied.

"James," I cried as I pulled free of Hook's grip and ran over to where he was.

"Hey," James breathed when I lifted his face to look at me. "Long time, no see." He attempted to smile at his lame joke.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, checking his face over for fatal injuries, or any sign that he was badly wounded.

"I'm fine," he said reassuringly.

I was yanked away from James an instant later. I yelled at them to let me go, and distantly I heard James telling Hook to let go of me as well, but it was all to no avail. With a violent shove, I was thrown into a darkened room, probably used for storage. It was empty and pitch black with no windows or lit candles to help my line of sight.

"Wait in here," Hook commanded. "And don't come out until you've changed your clothes." A cold smile. "And your attitude."

"Just let James go," I said. "He just wants to go home, be with his family."

Hook paused. "He is home," he said quietly. "And he is with his family."

With that he slammed the door.

I ran to it the moment it closed and yanked- it was bolted shut. I kicked at it angrily and looked around in vain to try and see anything. It was dark and smelled dingy in the room, though some light did filter through the gaps between the wooden slats of the door. I was able to just barely make out a table. I walked over to it and blindly felt what lay across it, luckily coming up with a book of matches.

Sighing in relief, I lit one and looked until I found a set of candles on the corner of the table. After lighting them, I turned around to look at the rest of the room.

And yelped in surprise.

There was a mannequin on the other side of the small room from where I was standing. It was faceless, but was wearing a beautiful white gown encrusted with jewels and flowers to match. I sucked in a breath as I approached it- surely this wasn't what Hook was talking about when he told me to change my clothes.

It looked like a wedding dress.

I felt the soft white fabric between my fingers, and saw the veil sitting next to the dress on the floor. I took a surprised step back.

It was a wedding dress.

For me? Who was I going to marry?

As the hours passed and I had still not put on the dress, the door swung open.

I lurched from the ground to my feet, prepared to fight, but only Gisselle stood in the doorway, smiling.

"Looks like youre having trouble putting on the dress by yourself," she observed as she stepped farther into the room, letting the door close shut behind her. "Let me help you with that."

I backed away from her. "I'm not putting on that stupid dress," I said.

"Look, Gracie, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"So hurt me. Go ahead. I wont even scream."

"I wont hurt you, dear," Gisselle said with a sickening smile. "I'll just go and keep taking it out on dear old James."

"What does he have to do with any of this?" I asked. "What do I have to do with any of this?"

Gisselle pinned me to the wall in one instant and began to rip my dress off. I screamed and shoved at her, but she was persistent.

"I'll change myself," I yelled. "Just stop! Stop!"

Gisselle backed away, seemingly proud of herself. "I'll give you ten more minutes before I come back in to check up on you."

With that she left me crumpled on the ground, clutching at my dress and staring up at her in disbelief.

Ten minutes later I emerged wearing the dress. I felt like a fool wearing it, but if it kept them away from James, it had to be done. I had left the veil in the room, too afraid to actually admit to myself what was going on to actually put it in my hair.

"Oh," Gisselle gushed as she walked up to me, "you look just beautiful. This is the very dress that my brother's wife wore on their wedding day."

"Who would want to marry any of you?" I asked.

"I'm so glad it fits," Gisselle said, ignoring me.

She grabbed me by the wrist that was now well past bruised from so many people tugging me around, and led me toward the center of the deck. I looked around to see that all of the pirates on board had their cutlasses drawn, watching the skies for Peter. They were all parted to make room for the center of the deck which held Captain Hook- giant plumed hat and all- along with Captain Nerezza and-

James, tied up and wearing a fitted suit.

I stopped dead in my tracks, bringing Gisselle to a halt as well. "No," I said.

"Oh, yes," Gisselle replied, tugging me forward once more.

I searched around for any escape, any way off of this ship, and saw none.

So, naturally, I pretended to faint.

**Oh, jeez. Be nice when you review please! I've missed you all so much! Till next time! **


	17. Chapter 17

**an: jeez guys its been so long! I apologize for the long wait! thank you to everyone who has stuck this wait out! I love you all! **

A slap to the face brought me violently back to the present. I opened my eyes to see Gisselle staring down at me, an unkind smile painted across her face. "Oh, good, she's up!" she said as she dragged me to my feet.

"Just let us go," I pleaded as I was shoved toward James.

"I dont think it works like that, Angel," James said sadly as he watched me approach him.

Nerezza stood before us, an evil grin on his face. Hook was, again, nowhere to be seen.

"Dearly beloved," Nerezza began.

"No," James and I said at the same time, a horrified expression on both of our faces.

"Dont interrupt," Gisselle hissed, twisting my arm behind my back painfully.

"We are gathered here today..."

But I had stopped listening; instead, I watched the sky, hoping that Peter would come back to the cave and find me missing in time to stop all of this.

"Why are you doing this to us," I whispered to Gisselle.

"All part of the plan, darling," she replied. She looked at Nerezza and nodded. "Skip to the good part," she demanded.

Nerezza asked if James took me to be his lawfully wedded wife. James looked at me long and hard before uttering the words, "I do."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"And do you, dearie, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I shook my head. "None of this makes sense," I whispered.

"Say the wrong answer again and I'll have all of your fingers but the one your wedding ring rests on," Gisselle threatened, tightening her grip on my arm.

I winced and snapped the words "I do" through clenched teeth.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Nerezza happily declared. "You may now kiss the bride."

"Hook," I heard a familiar voice call, "stop!"

"Peter!" I cried as I looked up to see him flying toward the ship.

Gisselle shoved me into James and drew out her dagger. "Get it over with!" she said to James.

James caught me as I tumbled forward, though I could have sworn he was bound only moments ago. "Get what over with?" I asked James.

He smiled a small smile as he drew me into his arms. "The end of Peter Pan."

And with that, he dipped me low and brought his lips down on mine.

"Grace!" Peter cried. My heart lurched. It wasn't Wendy's name that he called out to me anymore. It was my own name.

I shoved James off of me and fell to the deck of the ship. "Peter, I'm here!" I called back.

But when I turned and looked, Peter was lying wounded on the deck of the ship, as if he had fallen out of midair.

James, with a confident smile, stepped over me and walked to where Peter lay. "My," he said, "this scene looks a bit familiar, doesn't it?"

"James, what are you doing?" I asked as he pulled a cutlass from a sheath.

Gisselle was dancing happily around the fallen Peter, clapping her hands like a little school child. Nerezza stood proudly before them all, slamming the bible in his hand shut with a quick flick of the wrist. "My work here is done," he claimed. "And, as agreed, I will let you do the honors of killing the flying brat," he said to James.

I ran over to where Peter lay on the deck of the ship and fell to my knees before him. "Don't any of you hurt him!" I commanded.

"Oh, Grace," Gisselle cooed, "the only one of us here who has hurt him is you."

I looked up at her in shock. "What?" I asked, alarmed.

"I told you," Gisselle said to James, "your son would bring on the downfall of Pan."

James smiled wickedly, raising his cutlass.

"You leave him alone!" I cried, jumping up to shove James away from Peter. My fingers caught on a locket around his neck and yanked it off. I fell back to the deck as the locket flew open in my hand. Inside was a picture of a young girl with curly strawberry blonde hair and golden eyes. Startled, I looked up at James. This woman was beautiful, though much older than James. His mother, maybe? "I don't understand," I whispered.

"Gisselle, sister, I think it's time these two learned the truth," James said.

With a flick of her wrist, a sort of smoke came over James, clouding him from my vision. When it finally vanished, Hook stood there, wearing the same suit. The similarities between James and Hook were too overwhelming for me to simply over look them anymore.

"No," I whispered.

"You see, it ultimately was my son who would bring on the downfall of Pan," Hook explained. "But I couldn't have done any of this without you, my dear Grace. I must give credit where credit is due."

Nerezza laughed wickedly.

I shook my head. "You don't have a son," I said.

Peter had sat up and was now sitting next to me. "Don't," he told Hook, obviously piecing it together much faster than me. He looked at the locket in my hand before looking back up to the captain of the Jolly Roger. "Don't say it."

Hook smiled down at Peter. "I do," Hook said to me, "have a son."

I looked down at the picture in my hand once more, at the girl that Peter had me describe when we were walking through the forest on the way to Tinkerbell's wedding.

"And now," Hook continued, "I'm going to kill him."

**an: HOLY MOLY PLOT TWIST. tell me what you guys think! I'll try and update as soon as I can! Thank you! **


End file.
